GTO: Let's Make a Miracle!
by Ridler
Summary: When one of his students suddenly falls ill, Onizuka goes to the only man who can help him - Black Jack. However, the surgeon is not willing to work for free. Can Onizuka gather the operation fee before it's too late?


'Sensei, what exactly do you think you're doing?' the student asked angrily.

'Eh?' the blond-haired teacher lowered the book from his face and looked at him. 'Isn't it obvious, Murai? I'm reading manga!'

'That's the point! Why are you reading manga when we'll have national exams next month!'

'National… exams? Nah, I'll just write you all A's as usual!' the teacher laughed.

'You can't write us A's, you dumbass!' Murai shouted angrily. 'It's a NATIONAL exam! Which means everyone in the country is taking it!'

'Yeah, I get that! So?'

'Uhm, Onizuka-sensei…' Yoshikawa raised his voice. 'This means that other teachers will be grading them, not you'

'WHAT!' Onizuka rose. 'But that means you won't be able to cheat your way through it!'

'Exactly!' Kikuchi also stood up. 'That's why we were wondering if we could, you know, study, for a change?'

'Wait… You want me to teach? Like, actual textbook stuff and all?' the teacher's eyes slowly filled with horror.

'They pay you for that, don't they?' Aizawa coldly stated.

'Well, I suppose there's no helping it!' the muscular man rose and picked up a textbook. 'It's time to put **Teacher **back in **Great Teacher Onizuka**!'

Everyone sat down and opened their notebooks.

'Alright, so first off, the most likely subject to be given on the exam would be… Uhm…' Onizuka rotated the textbook a few times, as if he was desperately trying to find the hidden information that needed to be taught.

'You have no idea, do you?' Miyabi Aizawa looked at him.

'No clue!' Onizuka fell down on his desk again. 'What the hell? What kind of idiot would give a national exam on sociology, of all things?'

'It's not just sociology' Kikuchi adjusted his glasses. 'We'll have to take national exams on every subject we study'

'What the hell? That's the first time I ever heard of that!'

'What a surprise…' Urumi smiled devilishly.

'Hey, Kanzaki' Kikuchi looked at her. 'You know all this, don't you? Can't you explain it to the class?'

'Well…' the blond girl thought.

'PLEASE, SENSEI!' Onizuka bowed deeply.

Urumi grinned.

'Well, I suppose it can't be helped!' she got up. 'Now listen up! The thing you should…'

The girl rubbed her forehead, then kept on talking.

'The thing you should know about sociology is that a lot of it is already… Gh, it's all very easy once you think about it. It's pretty much…'

The student grabbed her head with her hand.

'Oi, Kanzaki, what's wrong?' Onizuka asked. 'You feelin' sick?'

'Ghh… It's just a headache… Don't worry about it… Ahhhh…'

'Kanzaki!' Kikuchi stood up. 'That's not good! Go to the nurse's office!'

'I'm telling you I'm fine, you… Ah!'

'What is it?'

'I… Everything's moving! It hurts!'

'KANZAKI!' Onizuka jumped.

'It hurts!'

* * *

><p>Onizuka was walking nervously around the lobby, desperately resisting his crave for a cigarette.<p>

The other people waiting there were giving him a look from time to time, but they understood his situation well enough to not say anything.

Soon, a doctor got out of a room and called him in.

Running, the blond-haired man entered.

'How's she?'

The doctor looked at Urumi's chart.

'The situation's no good at all. She's got a brain aneurysm, and it's a big one' the doctor pointed to a spot on the X-ray photo that was hanging on the illuminated panel.

'A brain ane… Uhm…'

'A brain aneurysm. It's when a bubble filled with blood forms on one of the brain's arteries. If it stays there, it normally doesn't do much damage, but if it bursts…'

'But it hasn't burst, right?'

'Not yet. It needs to be surgically removed before that can happen'

'And after you remove it, everything will be alright? She'll be healthy and all?'

'Technically, yes…'

'GREAT! When'll the surgery happen? Today? Or tomorrow?'

'That's the thing…' The doctor looked down. 'We can't operate on her here'

'EH? Why the hell not? That's a hospital, isn't it?'

'Yes, but removing an aneurysm is a VERY delicate procedure, especially if it's this big. The brain is a very sensitive organ, you see, perhaps the most sensitive of all. Even the tiniest mistake could lead to permanent brain damage'

Onizuka started to shake.

'You can't operate? What kind of doctors are you?'

'Sir, please relax…'

'Like hell I'll relax! I'll relax when you take it out!'

'But we can't—'

'Stop telling me what you can't and tell me what you can do about it! Come on, tell me!'

The doctor shook his head.

'I'm sorry. It's just a matter of time'

'Don't say that! You aren't the only doctors around! What about other hospitals? There's gotta be surgeons in Tokyo who can do it!'

'I really doubt that, sir. I doubt even a world-class surgeon would be able to safely remove an aneurysm this big. Not to mention, even if you do somehow remove it, the result will most certainly be brain damage'

'So… Nothing can be done? At all?'

'I'm very, very sorry, sir'

* * *

><p>'Another one…'<p>

'I'm pretty sure you've had enough, Eikichi'

'Ryuji…' Onizuka looked at his friend sadly.

Ryuji sighed and ordered another glass of sake.

The teacher took it and drank it all in one go, then put his head back on the bar.

'Wow, I can't believe I lived to see the day when the mighty GTO would lose all hope'

'What else can I do, Ryuji? The doctor said it's hopeless. If I was a surgeon myself I'd have been able to do something, but…'

'Eikichi…'

'How am I supposed to go to class tomorrow and tell them Kanzaki's going to… Aaaargh, this is too much!'

Ryuji sighed, then reached in his pocked.

'Hey, Eikichi, take this'

'Hm? What's that?' Onizuka took it and looked at it.

It was a small piece of paper with a phone number on it.

'Ryuji, that's not the time for dates!'

'Idiot! This isn't a girl's number!'

'Huh? Then who's is it?'

Ryuji looked at his friend in the eye.

'Black Jack'

'Black… Jack?'

'That's right, Black Jack. He's a doctor. From what I know, he's probably the world's most skilled surgeon… and he lives right next to us'

'So… Are you telling me that…'

'That's right' Ryuji smiled. 'If anyone can save your student, it's Black Jack'

Immediately, Onizuka's eyes filled with joy.

'RYUJI!' he said as he hugged his friend tightly.

'Okay, okay, that's enough… I don't wanna suffocate…'

The teacher let go, then looked at the bartender.

'Hey, mister! Lemme use the phone! Right now!'

* * *

><p>*ring*<p>

Black Jack sighed and looked at his freshly-made coffee, then left it on the table.

*ring* *ring*

'Alright, alright, I'm coming…'

The doctor got up and went to the phone, then answered it.

'Hello?'

'Doctor Black Jack! Is that you?'

'That's right. Who is it?'

'PLEASE! You gotta help me! You're my only hope!'

'What's the situation?'

'It's serious, that's what it is! Very serious! That doctor at the hospital told me nobody was skilled enough to operate!'

Black Jack sighed.

'I meant what's the diagnosis?'

'It's… Ah, what was it again... Brain anasomething, I don't remember!'

'A brain aneurysm?'

'Something like that! I got X-rays and all! Please, I beg of you, gotta help me!'

Black Jack looked at his calendar.

His schedule for the week wasn't exactly tight.

'Alright, I'll give you the address of my clinic. Come here and I'll examine you!'

'It's not me! It's my student!'

'Student?'

'That's right, student! She's at the hospital, so I can't bring her!'

'Then show me everything you have – charts, X-rays, MRIs, test results, anything!'

'Her test results? She's got straight A's, she's a genius—'

'I meant her blood test results!'

"Seriously, is this guy an idiot or something?" the surgeon thought.

'Oh! Right! I'll be right there!'

'Alright. I'll be expecting you'

Black Jack closed the phone, then looked back at his almost-cold coffee.

* * *

><p>'Doctor! Doctor Black Jack!'<p>

Black Jack opened the door and carefully looked at the man he spoke to earlier.

He was tall and muscular, with dyed hair and earrings. Which was about just as accurate as the doctor himself had imagined him.

'Please, come in. I didn't ask for your name…'

'It's Eikichi Onizuka! I brought the stuff!' Onizuka raised the folder he was holding.

'Good. Follow me to the exam room. We can discuss your student's condition there'

The teacher took off his shoes and quickly followed the doctor.

Once they arrived to the room, Black Jack invited him to sit on a chair, then sat on one himself.

'Let me see the files'

'Here!' Onizuka handed them.

Black Jack quickly scrolled through the information.

'So it really is a brain aneurysm…' the doctor picked up the X-ray photo and carefully examined it. 'No…'

'What is it, Doctor?'

'It's not A blood aneurysm. It's multiple'

'MULTIPLE?' Onizuka screamed.

'That's right. The doctor at the hospital only noticed the biggest one, but there are at least three… no, four smaller ones'

'This is bad, right?'

'Very. The operation will be near impossible'

'So…' Onizuka looked down. 'You can't do it either?'

Black Jack closed his eyes.

'I can do it'

The young teacher looked at the doctor.

'Re… Really? You can? You can do it?'

'Of course I can. But it won't come cheap'

'Doesn't matter!' Onizuka bowed. 'Please, please save my student! I'll pay you as much as you want!'

'Really?' Black Jack looked at the MRI. 'The aneurisms are multiple, and one of them is abnormally large. This will be a very hard operation'

'I get it'

'Ordinarily I'd have asked for 50 million yen…'

Onizuka jumped.

'WHAT? There's no way I could get that kind of money!'

'…but because you're a teacher, I doubt you'd be able to pay in full, so I'm willing to reduce the fee…'

'Really?' Onizuka laughed. 'Thank you, Do—'

'… in half'

'In… half?'

'That's right'

'Which means… It'll be 25 million yen?'

'Exactly'

Onizuka thought for a second, then started to yell.

'There's no way I can get that sort of cash! I can barely pay for my food as it is! 25 million yen is way too much! One time I had to collect8 million yen and I only succeeded because of pure luck, and now you're asking for 3 times that!'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Black Jack yelled. '25 million is a very small amount! Isn't your student's life more important than all the money in the world?'

Onizuka stopped yelling. He got up and started to think. Finally, he smiled.

'You're right. So be it then! I'll get you your 25 million yen! When do you need them?'

'I'll perform the operation the moment I receive them'

'Then…'

Black Jack sat back down.

'A brain aneurysm is extremely unpredictable. You can have it for years and not even realize it's there until it bursts. However, an aneurysm can grow for so much before it runs out of space and bursts. If I had to guess, I'd say the surgery needs to happen in the next week'

'So… I have a week to collect 25 million yen?'

'That's right'

'Alright!' Onizuka smiled. 'I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll raise 25 million in a week! Just watch!' Eikichi said, then ran towards the exit.

Black Jack smiled.

'Looking forward to it'

* * *

><p>'Fuyutsuki-chan! So nice to meet you! Come in!' Onizuka laughed when he noticed his colleague approaching.<p>

Azusa smiled and entered.

'Onizuka-sensei, the headmaster sent me to check on you. You haven't entered in any classes for three days'

'Oh crap!' Onizuka jumped. 'I was too busy to submit my request for a paid week off!'

'A week off?' Azusa sat on the ground. 'What for?'

Eikichi looked down.

'You know what happened to Kanzaki, right?'

'Yeah… That's part of the reason why I came to see you… The class needs your support now more than ever'

'I know that, but…'

In a few words, Onizuka explained to his colleague about what he was told.

'Oh my… So you don't enter the class because you're too busy raising the money?'

'That's right. Not counting teaching, I currently have six part-time jobs!'

'SIX?' Azusa yelled.

'I wanted more, but there are almost no part-time jobs that'd pay me well'

'Do these six pay well enough?'

'Of course!' Onizuka grinned. 'I should be able to get a few million from them for this week alone! Not to mention, there's my salary as a teacher too. Also, look over there!'

Fuyutsuki turned around. In the corner there was a typewriter.

'I spend every free minute there writing a novel! Y'know, if I finish it in a week and it's good I can get a few million from it alone!'

'But… It still won't be enough… 25 million yen is a lot of money'

'Hmm, you're right… It doesn't matter, I'll think of something! I'll gather the 25 million, no matter what!' Onizuka smiled.

'Hmm…' Azusa thought. 'I have 2 million I saved up since I started working here. It's not even close to what we need, but…'

'No way, Fuytsuki-chan! There's no way I can take this much money from you!'

'They're not for you, Onizuka-sensei!' she smiled kindly. 'They're for the surgery, right?'

Onizuka smiled back.

'Sorry, Fuyutsuki-chan. You've done so much for me since I started working here. I can do this on my own'

'I… I see… Well, if you change your mind…'

'OH! Oh crap! I gotta go! My shift starts in 13 minutes!'

'Your shift?'

'Yeah! One of my jobs is a consultant in a jewelry shop'

'Onizuka-sensei, I had no idea you knew about jewelry!'

'I don't!' he grinned. 'See ya!'

* * *

><p>'Who is it?' Urumi asked after hearing the knocking.<p>

The door slowly opened, revealing a scarred man dressed in black.

'My name's Black Jack. I may operate on you in a few days'

'Oh, that's right, Black Jack' she laughed. 'The unlicensed doctor who only serves the rich, huh? What are you doing here?'

'As I said, I've been asked to do the operation to remove your aneurysms'

'I don't think you can. Five aneurysms in different places? I doubt even the mighty Black Jack can cure this one. Sorry'

The surgeon looked at her.

'Do not underestimate me. No disease is incurable'

'We'll see about that. When's the surgery due?'

'I said I might operate on you, not that I will. It's not up to me'

'Then…' Urumi sighed. 'Don't tell me that dumbass teacher…'

'Exactly. Your homeroom teacher Eikichi Onizuka came a few days ago to beg me to operate. If I'm to believe him, right now he's collecting the surgery fee'

'That idiot… I should've known. He's always doing this sort of thing'

'Aren't you happy your life might be saved?'

'Maybe' she smiled.

Black Jack turned around.

'I came here with the intention of examining you, but the updated MRI I got before I entered told me more than enough, so I'll be taking my leave now.

'He'll really do it, you know' Urumi laughed. 'Onizuka is the guy who makes the impossible possible. As long as there's even the tiniest bit of hope, he'll never, ever give up'

* * *

><p>'Damn… What should happen next…' Onizuka yawned, then kept typing on the typewriter.<p>

Slowly, he laid his head on the desk, but promptly got up.

'Must… Not… Sleep…'

Suddenly, the door opened.

Onizuka got up and turned around.

'Ah! Sensei! You're here?'

'Yoshikawa? What are you doing here at this hour?'

'Uhm… I…' he blushed.

'Come on, spit it out already! Geez!'

'Well… It was supposed to be a secret, but… Please don't let the class know'

'I won't. So what is it?'

'For the last five days, you haven't been appearing in class at all, and… We immediately figured out you were collecting money again, and you didn't really have time to do anything besides work'

'Sounds about right'

'So, every day, for the past 5 days, someone from the class came here to clean up your room and…' the boy pointed at the bag he was carrying.

'Oh, so THAT's where all the food in the fridge came from! I knew there was something fishy about it'

'Yeah' Yoshikawa smiled. 'We figured you wouldn't be spending even a penny for yourself, so…'

Onizuka looked at his student.

'Thanks'

'Of course! That's the least we can do! Well, I'll clean up tomorrow then. I don't want to bother you' the boy left the bag near the door, then headed towards the exit. 'Bye!'

'See ya, Yoshikawa!'

The boy left the room and closed the door, then wiped the tears off his eyes.

"Sensei… What I didn't tell you is that we also kept track of how much money you make… And it's nowhere near 25 million…"

* * *

><p>'Aaaah, this is not good! All I managed to make were 6 million yen!' Onizuka said as he counted the money. 'Not good at all! At this rate I'll have to… *yawn* I'll have to work a few more weeks… But there's no time… And I couldn't finish the novel in time… Damn it! What am I supposed to do…'<p>

The teacher threw the money in the corner and put a cigarette in his mouth.

'Damn it! A week of working for 22 hours a day, and all I got were some 6 million yen… Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!'

Onizuka kicked the door open, then started to walk to the school courtyard. Once there, he ignited his cigarette and sat on a bench.

'Onizuka-sensei?'

'Oh… Fuyutsuki-chan…' Eikichi looked at the teacher who'd just approached him.

'Can I sit next to you?'

'Sure…'

'Today's the big day, right? The day of the surgery?'

'Yeah… About that…' Onizuka smoked his entire cigarette in one go, then threw the butt on the ground. 'I failed, Fuyutsuki-chan. I couldn't raise 25 million in a week… Even my luck couldn't save me this time…'

'Well, you shouldn't blame yourself, Onizuka-sensei' Azusa smiled. 'It's impossible to gather 25 million in a week by yourself. You'd need a lot of people working as hard as you for that'

'I suppose so… That's weird. I've always managed to succeed somehow, like that time I won the car from the lottery, remember? But this time… Maybe my luck has run out…'

'Maybe so, but luck isn't everything there is, right?'

Onizuka jumped.

'What do you mean?'

'You of all people should know best that if you try hard enough, you'll succeed eventually. Six million yen in a week is pretty impressive. The rest of the school was extremely inspired by you, and…'

'Wait… You don't mean…'

Azusa reached in her pocket and took out a small check.

'While you were away, someone from your class sneaked in your room and found your 22-hour working schedule. Soon, the entire school was inspired. Using the opportunity, your class organized a donation drive'

'Donation drive?'

'Yes. They organized a spectacle where everyone goes on stage and does something, like singing or dancing. The ticket was paid, but it was the buyer who decided how much to give. Most of the students paid between a thousand and 10 000 yen per ticket. Most of the teachers gave about a million… or two…'

'Fuyutsuki-chan…'

'But the biggest surprise was the vice principal. He paid for his ticket with 10 million yen'

'TEN MILLION? Where did the old man make so much money, anyway?'

'From what I heard, he sold his Cresta'

'Oh… That Cresta… I feel a little sorry for him'

Onizuka looked at the check.

'When we counted all the money, it turns out the class made a little more than 18 million yen. Which means…'

'…That I can pay for the surgery. YAHOOOO!' Onizuka jumped. 'SUCCESS GREATO!'

Azusa laughed.

'Fuyutsuki-chan! Call Dr. Black Jack! Schedule the surgery for…'

The teacher looked at his watch. It was already afternoon.

'…Let's say tonight, about 7-8 PM'

'Where are you going, Onizuka-sensei?'

'There's still a couple of Yen missing! I'll make sure to find them until then, no matter what!'

* * *

><p>'Guys, I'm so happy that you appeared!' Onizuka laughed as he counted the money. 'If it wasn't for you, I'd have been in a pinch!'<p>

'No problem…' the two beat-up thugs nearby raised their thumbs.

'It's funny how I'm tired and sleepy, and still managed to kick your asses! Oh, you're giving me too much! Here's… a thousand yen. I don't need them' Onizuka threw them a note, then started to run. 'See ya soon!'

'PLEASE NO! NEVER AGAIN!' the thugs yelled and ran in the opposite direction.

'Phew...' Onizuka said as he examined the two checks, alongside a few thousand yen, in his pocket. 'It was so close, but I did it! I did it!'

The teacher ran to the hospital as fast as he could, not wanting to miss Black Jack.

"That's weird" he thought. "Why am I so tired? Is it because I had to beat up these punks? Or was it because…"

The man was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the two lights coming straight for him, along with the screeching sound of brakes.

* * *

><p>'What's going on? Where's Eikichi Onizuka? He was supposed to wait for me here between 7 and 8 PM!'<p>

'I have no idea, Doctor' the receptionist looked around. 'I doubt he's here if he hasn't looked for you yet'

'Damn it! Did he deceive me?' Black Jack sighed.

'DOCTOR! DOCTOR BLACK JACK!' a surgeon pulling a portable bed yelled.

'What? What is it?'

'Please! The patient is in critical condition! He was hit by a truck!'

'I don't have time for this, I'm waiting for…'

It was then that Black Jack realized exactly who the patient he was asked to operate on was.

'No… Impossible!' he said as he recognized the blond hair and muscular body of the man on the bed.

Slowly, Onizuka turned his head towards the doctor.

'Black…Jack…' he grinned. Blood started to fall out of his mouth. 'I did it! I have the money!'

'Don't talk! How's he even conscious?'

'I have no idea! Please, Doctor, help us!'

Black Jack thought for a second.

'Alright. Let's go!'

The doctor quickly went to the OR and scrubbed up, then entered the room.

'What do the X-rays show?'

'He was hit from the side. Left set of ribs is in pieces, piercing his lungs. One fragment is particularly close to the heart, see? Most likely his internal organs are a mess too, and there's a danger of concussion'

'I got it. Let's begin the operation!'

* * *

><p>'Uh…' Onizuka slowly opened his eyes.<p>

The nurse next to him jumped and dropped the chart she was holding, then ran away.

About a minute later, Black Jack himself entered.

'Onizuka-sensei. I'm surprised you're conscious already. It's only been a few hours since the surgery'

'Heh! I'm tougher than I look!'

'I noticed. If it was anyone else they'd have been dead twice over! What the hell were you thinking, working for 22 hours a day? As a doctor, that's the first time I've ever heard of something like that!'

'Yeah… I know I'm stupid and careless… But I did it… I got the money…'

'Alright, I got it. Onizuka-sensei, keep in mind that even though you're conscious, you're still in critical condition! Do not get up under any circumstances! The damage inside you is way too serious!'

'I get it, I get it! After last week, I'll take a well-deserved rest!'

'I'd recommend at least a month!'

'A month… Well, we'll see…'

'What do you mean "We'll see"? Do you want to die?'

'I won't die, Doctor! I've been through worse!'

'Yeah, I'll bet you—'

'DOCTOR! DOCTOR BLACK JACK!' the nurse burst through the door.

Black Jack sighed.

'What is it now?'

'The other patient, Kanzaki-san… An aneurysm just burst!'

'What?'

'WHAT?' Onizuka jumped.

'Hey! You stay right there!' Black Jack ordered.

'Doctor! Save her life! You promised!'

'I get it!'

"Damn it…' Black Jack thought. "I just completed a difficult surgery a few hours ago, and now I have to do another… I'm exhausted… But if that man can work for 22 hours a day to save the girl, then I can work a little harder too!'

'What's her condition?'

'She's in shock!' the nurse responded.

'We don't have much time! Come on!'

* * *

><p>Black Jack looked at the X-ray.<p>

'Thank God it wasn't the big aneurysm that burst… Then she'd have died for sure!'

'But if one burst, others will follow soon, right?' the assistant claimed. 'We need to extract them now!'

'I get it! Beginning the operation. Scalpel!'

The assistant handed the tool to Black Jack. He took it and looked at it.

"No… My hands are shaking… How am I supposed to do a brain surgery like this? Doesn't matter… I'll do it"

The surgeon did the incision, and after cutting through the skull as well finally exposed the aneurysms.

'Wow! This one's so huge!' the nurse exclaimed.

'We'll leave it for last! Let's start with the smaller ones. Forceps!'

'Yes!' the assistant gave him the tool.

Black Jack exposed and isolated the first aneurysm, then requested for a string. After tying it around the blood vessel, he began the incision. A few minutes later, the aneurysm was gone.

'Phew… That took care of that. Three more, right?'

'Exactly. Can you do it, Doctor?'

'Of course I can. Forceps!'

About an hour later, Black Jack was already cutting through the second to last aneurysm.

'Wow! Such speed! If it was me, I'd have probably taken at least 3 times as long!'

'That's Black Jack for you' the nurse noted.

The surgeon himself was apparently oblivious to these comments.

'Almost done. All we need to do is to remove the…'

'AAAAAH!' the nurse screamed.

'No way… No way!'

'No… But that's completely impossible!' Black Jack almost lost his balance.

The biggest aneurysm suddenly burst, spilling blood from the brain's artery everywhere.

Urumi jumped on the operating table, then suddenly stopped moving at all.

The only sound in the OR was the blood pressure machine flat lining.

'She's… She's…'

'You!' Black Jack looked at the nurse. 'Start massaging the heart! You!' His next target was the assistant. 'Give me forceps! Hurry!'

Black Jack quickly stopped the blood flow in the vein with the forceps, then requested for a needle and started to suture the wound shut.

'You!' he turned to the supporting doctor. 'Drain the blood! Carefully!'

'Doctor!' the nurse was about to cry. 'She's not breathing! Her heart's stopped!'

'Keep trying! Don't stop massaging it!'

Black Jack quickly sutured the artery, then released the blood flow.

'Doctor…' the supporting surgeon said carefully.

'What?'

'There's… another aneurysm there. We've missed it on the X-ray…'

'WHAT?' Black Jack looked at it.

A small aneurysm was still there, deep into the vein.

'Doctor! I got it! Her pulse's back, but it's weak!'

'Doctor…' the supporting surgeon called. 'I can't drain all of the blood! It's too deep!'

'Doctor' the assistant stated. 'Look at the are where the aneurysm burst! It's damaged!'

Black Jack sighed.

'How're the vitals?'

'They're stable' the anesthesiologist stated.

'Then close her up'

'What?'

'The operation was a failure. She won't hold out for much more. There's no point in continuing anyway'

'THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?'

Suddenly, none other than Onizuka burst through the doors.

'Hey! What are you doing here? I told you to—'

'The question is what are YOU doing? You just said that the operation was a failure! But she's breathing, isn't she? She's still fighting! Why the hell are you quitting?'

'Because the biggest aneurysm burst. Now it's pointless. The damage her brain took was too big. It was a miracle we managed to bring her back, but now, even if we fix everything, she'll remain brain-dead. As I said, the damage was too great'

'Don't give me that crap! So what if one tiny area of her brain is affected? Kanzaki is a genius! She's got an IQ of 200! Not even you have that much, right? She'll pull through!'

'Onizuka-sensei, it's pointless to—'

'That's right, it's pointless to argue with me! What the hell, Black Jack? Weren't you the greatest doctor in the world? Didn't I pay you 25 million so you can save her? Then why won't you save her?'

'Sensei…'

'I KEPT MY PROMISE, DAMN IT!' Onizuka spit some blood on the ground, then looked back at Black Jack. 'WHY WON'T YOU KEEP YOURS?'

The surgeon sighed.

'Very well. The operation will continue. But the results are not up to me. She'll most likely never wake up. Do not blame me about it!'

'Of course I'll blame you! You were supposed to save her, weren't you?'

Black Jack smiled.

'Very well. Now, please leave. The nurse will take care of you'

'Yes' the nurse bowed, then grabbed Onizuka's arm and lead him out of the room.

'Hey, Doctor' Black Jack turned to the supporting surgeon. 'Keep draining. I'll save this patient, no matter what'

* * *

><p>Onizuka slowly opened his eyes and looked around.<p>

'Eh? Did I fall asleep?'

The man turned around and pressed the small buzzer on the wall.

Soon, the nurse entered his room.

'Good morning, Onizuka-san!'

'Good morning. Nurse, please let me speak to Black Jack! I need to know how the surgery went!'

'Oh, I'm sorry, Onizuka-san, but Doctor Black Jack is still sleeping'

'That's alright' Black Jack opened the door. 'I woke up a few minutes ago'

'DOCTOR!'

'Onizuka-sensei'

'Don't give me that! How did the operation go?'

'I managed to extract all the aneurysms and fixed all the damage to her brain. The operation took five hours'

'But did it work?'

'This morning, the staff here ran a few tests. They've managed to register normal brain waves, which means that Urumi Kanzaki is not brain dead'

'Which means…'

'That's right' Black Jack smiled. 'The operation was a success'

'YAHOOOOOOO!' Onizuka jumped from his bed, then promptly lied back down. 'Ow ow ow ow…'

'Onizuka-sensei, whatever happens from this point on, I want you to lie down for at least a month, got it?'

'Alright, alright, I get it! By the way, do I need to lie down specifically in the hospital, or…'

'Of course!'

'Aw, damn…'

'You're going to leave anyway, won't you?'

'Of course'

Black Jack sighed.

'Do whatever you want. Just don't come running to me when your wounds re-open… unless you have the money to pay my fee'

'I'll keep that in mind!'

'Speaking of money…' Black Jack reached in his pocket and took out two checks and a few notes. 'I assume these are for the payment?'

'Of course!'

'I'm sorry, let me clarify: These are for YOUR payment'

Onizuka shook.

'What?'

'You heard me. I performed 2 surgeries yesterday – yours and your student's. You owe 50 000 000 yen'

'You… IDIOT!'

'Hm?'

'If I have to pay for both operations, why didn't you just operate on her? I paid for HER surgery, not mine, didn't I? You should've left me and cured her alone!'

Black Jack sighed.

'What "should've been" doesn't interest me! The truth is you owe me 50 million yen, and you only have 25 on you. How will you pay me?'

'I… don't know. I quit my part-time jobs, and even with them I won't be able to gather the money anytime soon… The only thing left is… Wait a second…'

Black Jack smiled.

'You're writing a book, aren't you?'

'How did you know?'

'The girl who came to visit you told me'

'Fuyutsuki-chan was here?'

'Yes. Now, listen carefully! The manuscript is mine. When you go home, you'll have to complete it and make sure it gets published! After all, in a few years I must be able to sell the manuscript for no less than 25 million. Is that alright with you?'

Onizuka laughed.

'Of course'

'Then it's settled. I'll come to check you up from time to time' Black Jack said and turned around.

'Hey, Doc… Thanks. For everything. You truly are GDB'

'GDB?'

'Great Doctor Black Jack!'


End file.
